Red Cloth
by Houdini124
Summary: Sad little one-shot I wrote because I felt the urge to. I'm a bit iffy about how I finished it, but I won't get rid of that part unless people politely tell me to do so. MOTHER 3 SPOILERS. BEWARE IF YOU DO NOT KNOW THE ENDING OF MOTHER 3. Please do review and inform me of any errors.


**No crying until the end.**

A tear escaped her eye as she yelled back to her boys. They wanted to stay and fight for their mother, but the beast whipped its tail around, slamming her against a tree.

The younger twin cried out and reached for her, but she managed to command them to leave at once as she picked herself off the ground.

The older brother got the message and grabbed his sibling's hand and dragged him away behind a cliff, the latter screaming for his mother's safe return.

It was just her and the beast.

She tried to run, run as far away from this once friendly but now mutilated chimera as she could, but the blow she had suffered slowed her down.

She struggled to turn a corner and make it into the safety of a nearby cave her father had told her about as a child, but her dress snagged on a nearby dead tree.

The monster's footsteps grew nearer.

She yanked the dress off the branch, leaving a tear that remained on the tree limb, but she could not retrieve it.

The beast turned the corner.

She gasped and turned to dash into the cave, but a sharp pain in her back made her stumble and trip.

The beast towered over her and roared, its shining teeth flashing dangerously.

She got to her hands and knees but was in so much physical and emotional pain she couldn't stand, but pure fear gave her the will to shuffle as far from the chimera as possible.

She turned her neck around and screamed; the last thing dear mother saw was the maw of the great beast.

The last things dear mother heard were the screams of her dear, sweet children.

The last thing dear mother smelled was rain and ozone from a recent lightning strike.

The last thing dear mother tasted was her own blood crawling up from her throat.

The last thing dear mother felt was the chimera's metallic tooth piercing her chest, ending her life.

Her once light red, cloth shirt was stained a gruesome red so dark it was almost black.

The beast shook her corpse around, scattering her blood on stones once innocent. It threw her off the cliff, her body landing with a thud.

The younger twin heard his mother's screams and lurched out of his brother's grasp. He had to go protect his mother.

The older twin stopped him; no, it's too dangerous. She wouldn't want anyone to risk their own lives.

But mother could be hurt!

The older twin violently grabbed his brother's arm and scolded him for not following his mother's instructions.

The younger twin tried to free himself but could not. The younger punched his older, accusing him of not loving his dear mother.

The older brother wiped the blood off his mouth and tackled his sibling.

The twins fought and punched and kicked and bit each other, but neither reigned the champion as while one lunged in a tackle, the other dodged, but the former caught his twin's striped shirt and they both fell into the river where their paths together ended; each twin swam through the freezing water to opposite sides not to survive but to escape his brother; his brother whom only wanted the best for his father, mother and twin.

Neither twin since that day had talked to each other, but the younger had been trying to rebuild their brotherly love, only to lose his brother to the beast that slew his mother.

And there he stood; a boy whose life had been shattered into minuscule fragments before his mother's grave. His family had been torn apart within three days, and now the only family he had was a father who was never home as he was constantly in the mountains looking for the son he lost and a grandfather who was further away than his father.

He wasn't a twin, he wasn't a brother, he wasn't anything. He was merely a human whose life revolved around sadness and despair, although he was never without a smile on his face.

Even when he saw his mother in a field of her favorite sunflowers, he didn't cry, but continued to walk toward her, grinning.

Even when his father revealed the man responsible for almost destroying the planet was his mutilated, mechanized brother he continued smiling.

Even when his mother spoke to him as his life slowly drained out of him, he seemed ready to laugh.

Even when his own brother committed suicide before his very eyes, he embraced his twin with no tears but continued smiling, even when his brother died in his own arms.

He was wrecked but didn't show it.

If there was one thing his brother taught him, it was to never show fear or anything of the sort.


End file.
